comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-04 - Thin Mints and Heavy Workouts
Libby pushes the doorbell of Titans Tower, then looks around for a security camera, "Hi. I'm Hero Girl. I was wondering if Supergirl is there? I am sorry I had to run out in the middle of her arrest and all." She holds up a box of cookies, "I brought Girl Scout cookies." As you ring the bell and state your purpose, the door slides open and you are greeted by... what seems like an armored robot with tank treads. Anthromorphized like a female from an Isaac Asimov book cover. Cyborg recently created a robotic receptionist for all the increased traffic in the lobby. Press. Visiting heroes and friends. The Titans have been really popular lately - maybe it's because of that crazy cartoon. Maybe it's because of Kara's recent rampage and that she's a part of the Titans. In any case, it was necessary to either bulid a robot or hire someone full time for the reception area. Plus it's a little extra security. The robot says, in a calm voice, 'I will see if she is available. Is she expecting you?' Hero Girl shakes her head, "Expecting me? No. I don't think so. She doesn't really know me. I mean, we met yesterday. Sort of." She peers inside the open door, "Wow. Um. But I brought her cookies. I was just wanting to make sure that everything turned out alright." Looking back at the female robot she says, "I'm Hero Girl. I said that already though. But...is she alright? I am sure she's super busy. I can just leave the cookies." "Please stand by." the robot says. Then the door slides closed. A few minutes later, it opens again, and the robot hands you a visitor ID pass. "Supergirl is in the gym level - floor S2. You are invited to limited access to only that floor. Please bring the cookies." Then the robot zips back to behind the front desk. When you enter the elevator and use the visitor ID, it heads down to the S2 floor. When it slides open you see the Titans Gym. It's really... really big. With all sorts of items useful for a collaboration of young heroes. A dojo to train (with special force fields around it, gravity dampening fields, and inertia dampeners so that certain spars don't just destroy the tower's foundation), acrobatic and gymnastic equipment special treadmills able to stand up to superfast members like Supergirl or Impulse, both normal weights, up to 2 tons... and a special magnetic system of weights up to the insane number far higher levels of resistance. Robin's been working on ways to raise it though, given newer members like Kara. Speaking of which, that's where Kara is, in a cute workout outfit and watching the TV on the wall while she's using them. She looks really bored though - the one time she heads out since her 'craziness' and Terra happens. So again she's stuck trying to think of things to do. Libby steps inside once she's put on the visitor's pass, then after some gawking at the interior of the tower she locates the elevators. It isn't much longer before she is peeking out the elevator doors as they open up on the gym level. "Helloo?" She looks around again, then cautiously steps out of the elevator. She does a bit of rubbernecking, with more than a few 'Whoa's and 'oohs' along the way. Then she spots Kara and snaps out of her tourist mode. She half walk, half jogs over towards the world's foremost superheroing girl, "Um. Hello. The robot at the door let me in. I hope I'm not bothering you." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Rao no, I'm so bored." She puts down the weight and heads over. "You sort of ran off and didnt stop. I saw you hit into the building but you seemed okay. And I was a little preoccupied. Sorry. Terra's had things cleared up though now so everything's good. Oooh cookies." She takes the cookies. "Thanks." She floats over to one of the tables (for arm wrestling, snacking, and just sitting), and opens the cookie box. "So... umm yeah sorry about that. I was trying to not be all superhero-y." Libby offers up the cookies, "I hope you like Thin Mint. It is our most popular...their most popular." She steps over towards the table that Kara floats to. "I got a call on the Hero Hotline." Which turned out to be pretty lame. "So, I sort of had to go. I felt really bad leaving you to deal with that crazy girl who wanted to arrest you. But I see you aren't behind bars, and you aren't hurt or anything. So...I guess it all turned out alright. I'm glad that it did. It is a shame for you to have to deal with something like that when you are such an inspiration, and do so much for the world. Kara Zor-El peers at Libby. "Hero hotline?" she asks curiously. Then shakes her head. "Oh... Atlee's just... enthusiastic. It's okay - she wasnt really able to. Whatever, anyway, it's okay, she understands what happened now. Sorta." Hard to tell if Atlee ever truly understands. Sometimes it's like the girl's living in a comic book or something the way she talks. Black and white morality and 50's comic talk. She looks at herself. "Yeah, I'm not hurt, but thanks for the concern. Libby right? Or do you just want to be called Hero Girl?" Again, she wants to say something but given HER codename, she doesn't have much right. With her she was given the name from her cousin though. She looks a little embarrassed at the 'inspiration' talk though - it's something that she knows Clark is used to with the statues and adoration but she's still not used to the idea of being a 'champion.' "Well um.. you know.... I try. Hey... so what exactly do you do, Hero Girl? I saw you can run pretty fast." Libby nods her head, "Yeah. If you go to Hero Girl dot com, we've set up a one eight hundred number so people can call and leave messages. Or they can put texts into our emergency text box. Neither of them work very well right now because of people joking around, but I hope to get some kind of system to weed out the pranks and spammers. But it has helped at least once so far you know?" She blushes a bit at her scratch built efforts when she notes the pride that had been creeping into her voice. "So...it isn't much. Libby?" She gulps, not having given Supergirl her name...but heck, how are you going to hide anything from Kara if you aren't into lead manufacturing? "Yeah. Liberty really. And, if you call what you're doing trying, then I guess trying is what we are all shooting for right?" She wets her lips nervously then shrugs, "I'm fast, strong, tough. Sort of like you if you lost almost all your powers and stopped being able to fly." Kara Zor-El pauses when she hears Libby gulp. "Sorry, it was stitched onto your towel at the beach." She pauses. "Super vision. Didnt mean to invade your privacy like that." She listens a bit to Libby. "So you're like... what, sort of a superhero service for hire?" she smiles. "Nice. So...... Hero Girl. How'd you come up with that name?" She had to ask. She just had to. Kara Zor-El munches on a thin mint. "It was? Oh man. I thought I was so careful." Libby sighs then shakes her head, "Well, if someone is going to know my real name I couldn't trust it to a better person." She offers up a smile, then shakes her head, "For hire? Oh heck no. The web site is free. I just am trying different ways to know where I should be to help people. Someone left a message on Facebook asking for help, but it isn't the best place for that sort of thing, so I put the stuff on my website to make it easier. You know? I can only be in one place at a time...and when I tried carrying around a police radio that got smashed the first night." She shrugs her shoulders, finally giving in and taking a few thin mints. After wolfing them down she says, "Umm. My friends on facebook put up a lot of names, then we sort of had them vote on them...and it came out Hero Girl." It was a definite improvement over "Panties Girl." Kara Zor-El nods a little, grinning. "Yeah well... shouldn't worry too much. I mean... Libby isnt exactly making everyone know your real full name." She munches another thin mint. "So what happened with the whole crashing into a wall thing? Just getting in control of your powers? I can definitely relate. When I first came to earth I had a real hard time controlling mine. Especially the heat vision." She thinks about the sheer amount of destruction she caused within the first 5 minutes. Destroying the bat boat, 2 cop cars, breaking that guy's hand, the other guy with the full body cast. The two buildings. The blimp. Oh geez that blimp. So embarassing. The bat computer.... Libby groans, "Yeah. Sort of. I didn't guage my jump very well and bam. You know? I can go pretty fast, but it is hard to keep from crashing if I really go fast." She heaves a bit of a sigh. "Super vision. I was hoping you hadn't seen the crash. Kind of embarassing to have such a big hero like yourself see me mess up right off the get go." She digs a toe against the floor then steals another cookie before looking up at Kara, "Seriously? YOU had problems with your powers? Well, that gives me some hope. Maybe I won't always be so bad at some of this stuff." Kara Zor-El smiles. "I'm not that big a hero..." She nods. "But yeah. Major problems. Plus... you know... naked half of that time, so majorly embarrassing in retrospect. Oh yeah...I destroyed a park also. And that was like... still 3 weeks after I'd been getting used to Earth and all the powers and stuff. Batman and Wonder Woman had me train with the Amazons for a while until I got a better hang of them. You know, combat training, that sort of thing." She doesn't mention it was basically getting almost kidnapped. "I'm sure you'll get better at it the more used to them you get. How long have you been... you know... Hero Girl?" "How long have I been running around in the underwear and trying to be a superhero? Well...technically I guess it has been about...five months or so? That was about when I got into the paper for fighting crime as Panty Girl. I got the Hero Girl name about a month later. So, it hasn't been very long." Libby grins and settles onto the seat a bit more comfortably as she looks over the table at Kara, "Well, heck. I guess I haven't had such a bad start after all. You are like a hero to millions of girls and you had all those problems." Kara Zor-El coughs on her thin mint when you say you used to be called Panty Girl. She takes a few seconds before saying. "Yeah... yeah Hero Girl's much better." Then pauses. "Millions of girls? You really think so?" She pauses, taking a moment for the thin mint cough impulse to stop. "You mean my planet blowing up or more recent stuff? Speaking of which um... so how did you get your powers?" She looks her over. "I mean... definitely not an android.... and you don't seem to have an alien physiology but who knows? Metahuman? Magic? Bitten by a radioactive... I don't know.... something?" Libby blushes at the coughing, spotting its source. She sighs and nods, "Yeah. I sort of got caught on camera in nothing but some lacey panties while fighting these guys in a park. But...I guess I wouldn't be where I am now without it so...I can't complain right?" She smiles at Kara then says, "I think that millions of girls might be an understatement Supergirl. You are loved the whole world over. You are about as big a hero as it gets." Shifting in her seat she discretely reaches down to tug at her bottoms a bit then says, "Me? I was born this way. None of those things." Kara Zor-El smiles. "That sort of means metahuman." She leans over. "hey have you ever actuatlly tried to gauge your powers? We have a whole bunch of stuff here that's really good for that." Libby strikes Kara as the type of person who hasnt really had a lot ways to gauge her abilities, possibly leading to the whole lack of control. Libby nods her head, "Oh sure. I've done what I could. Lifting a car, stop watches to measure my running and stuff like that." She looks at all the amazing stuff in the gym area alone and she goes back to her blushing, "Nothing like this though. This is amazing. I never would have guessed from the outside that it was so...incredible in here. Titanic." She offers up her joke with a good natured cringe. The Titans have probably heard every titanic pun there is. Kara Zor-El puts a cookie in her mouth and floats over to the treadmill. Then she munches on and swallows the cookie. "Oh yeah. Titanic. Because it's in the Titans Tower!" She smiles. Way to go Kara on dissecting the joke. "I mean... you'd need permission when you come over but maybe you could come around and try out these things. Might help reduce the damage to buildings and stuff. Like the treadmills? I mean... I can go ... okay lets just say I can run really fast. And this thing keeps up with me. Heck, it works even with Impulse and he's faster than I am. Plus this way you can work on how fast you can go while still being able to maneuver, since you're on a stationary track." She looks over at the weights. "And the weights, they have normal ones up to 2 tons, and those two big ones over there which use magnetic attractors which can go up to 250,000 tons." Yeah, she said 250,000, not 250. "Robin said Cyborg is working on ways to increase the upper limit though. I think it's based on a government design." She sits in midair. "And that's the dojo, it has some force fields and inertia dampeners so that people can go more full out without damaging the building." She pauses again. "I think they're working on a holographic type of thing also but I havent been in on the loop on everything Cyborg makes." Liberty walks after the floating Kara, then looks at the treadmills as the superblonde points them out. "Wow. All this stuff...it is amazing. A lot better than trying to use a radar gun from the baseball team on the beach. Nothing to run into, not getting bad readings because of birds or whatever." She stops to try and process the weights, "A quarter million tons and it isn't enough? Really?" She eyes Kara then shakes her head, "That is a lot of weight. Does anything even weigh that that anyone could actually pick up?" Kara Zor-El pauses, raising her hand a bit "Yeah... um... well I can." She doesn't mention it doesn't exactly tax her at all. " And I think Power Boy can go up to 100,000. Plus you never know. Someone might have telekinesis magnetic powers or something and need to test out their limits that way too." She pats the treadmill. "Go on, try it out?" she looks at the weights. "Or try those? Feel free? I'm sorta curious anyway?" Liberty looks at the treadmill, looks at Kara, then grins at the blonde hero "Really? That is nice of you." She steps onto the treadmill, then looks at the controls for a moment or two. "Really nice of you to let me do this." Having hopefully figured out the controls, she begins to jog, then to run, slowly building up her speed. She's certainly not going to make a dent in any machine calibrated for Kara, but soon she is running faster than she's ever run before, leaning into the machine and grinning like a fool. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Look at how fast I'm going!" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Plus not crashing into any buildings. That's always a plus if you don't quite have the hang or ability to maneuver. That way you can figure how to limit your speed to what's best for you to both run -and- maneuver." She peers at the monitor to see how fast hero Girl is going, actually. Liberty keeps increasing in speed as she lets go of more and more of her own internal limits on what she does. She creeps up over five hundred, then starts to reach her limit about 550 miles an hour. Her shoes are smoking nicely by that point, the smell of burnt rubber coming up from them. As she closes in on six hundred one of them bursts into flames, and that's all she wrote for the experiment. Liberty starts trying to slow down, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kara Zor-El winces. Yeah she forgot about that. The machine can take the speed, shoes might not. As she slows down, Kara helpfully uses some freeze breath.... not too cold, of course ... to put out the fire before they cause serious burns. After all, she's going 'Ow' - maybe she's not invulnerable? Kara just is assuming when Libby referred to 'toughness.' "Okay um... yeah probably should run barefoot until you have something that can handle that much speed. You were almost at 550 miles an hour though. That's only like 211 mph short of Mach 1." She pauses and checks out your feet and burnt up sneakers. "Are you okay?" she asks while checking for burns. Liberty hops about on her non burning shoe while holding the other up off the treadmile. As it slows to a stop and Kara puts her out she drops down onto the floor to pull off the offending shoe. Her skin is reddened ever so slightly, no burns. "No. I'm okay. It just hurts. Like...I still feel things even when they don't really hurt me like you'd think." She lifts the shoe up in the air as she sits on her rear. Grinning up at Kara, "I went pretty darn fast! Nearly six hundred miles an hour! Wow! Can you believe it?" Kara Zor-El nods and grins. "Yep. Plus probably could have gone faster if not for the shoes." She takes Libby's hand. "here... try out the weights? You said you could lift cars right? Big ones or small ones?" Libby gets up off the floor with Kara's help, then walks over towards the weights on one shoe, one bare foot. Once they get to the weights she sits on a bench to even things out by removing the other shoe and sock. "Well, I've picked up a seventies Caddy in a junkyard. That's pretty heavy. And an old heavy truck." She tries out the free weights, and she easily lifts the 2 tons. "How much did that weigh? That was pretty easy." She giggles, enthused by the whole process. "This is pretty darn neat. You sure this isn't a bother?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "No, no of course not. That was 2 tons." She takes the weight lightly from you and sets it down, then moves Libby over to the big machinery instead. "Try this one instead. I'm going to start you at 10 tons, okay?" Liberty moves over to the big machine, looking a bit daunted by it. She settles herself into place then grasps the bar. When Kara gives her the go ahead she grunts and easily lifts the weight to its full extension. She immediately starts giggling and lowers the bar. She then does it again, with one hand. "Wow! Wow! Did you see that Supergirl? That was ten tons...with one hand!" Kara Zor-El giggles a bit. "Yes, I saw that. Very impressive. Basically about oh... I think a semi truck's weight. Want to try 30? See that dial next to you? Raise the dial a bit until it says 30." Liberty looks for the dial as she pushes the ten ton weight up and down with one hand, amazing herself with each lift. It's a good thing she took off her shoes, cause they'd seriously be toast now. Settling the bar back into place she leans over to twist the indicated dial to thirty, then she grabs the bar again, practically vibrating with her eagerness to give it a try. She's so jacked up that when she pushes the bar up, she actually leaves the ground, toes wiggling as they lose contact with the machine for a moment. Then she comes back down, catching the weight as it crashes back down into her hands. "Oh! My! Gawd! Wow! Wow!" She steps out from under the bar and does a spin, then rushes over to Kara to give her a high five, a hug, and a peck on the cheek, in no particular order. Kara Zor-El can't help but feeling cheerful. Libby's just so happy about it. "Yep. That was a tank." She gives a hug bakc then shows the controls. "The top one's for tons. the bottom switch there for megatons" She shows the controls. "Try not to do the bottom one unless you know for sure you can do it." She grins again. "Um... i'm guessing you've never had the opportunity to really test yourself I guess." "Well, I got to mess around in a junkyard a few times. But I had to be careful to not mess the place up or anything. That's where my friend shot me." She has videos of that on the internet. "Thirty mother bleeping tons! I would have had to make a huge stack of cars to get that kind of weight." She hops back onto the platform and looks at the dial. Then she stops, and settles back under the bar. She wets her lips, then with a look of concentration she pushes up with one hand. She lifts the bar up to full height. "Oooh baby! Oh my gosh! I am so strong Supergirl! Did you see that? Oh my gosh! Go me!" She lowers the bar then steps back to do a little happy dance, punching the air a few times before going to dial the machine up to 70 tons. "If I can do thirty with one hand, then let's try..." She lifts the bar, but for the first time she shows that she's working. She lowers the bar, then dials it to eighty, and again meets success, though this time she has to stop and readjust her footing. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Your friend shot you?" She tilts her head curiously. "Yep, go you." she says with a smile. "80 tons. that's almost 3 tanks. Or a Boeing 737 almost. Really not bad. Solar... um... my boyfriend. He lifts about 90 to 100 tons, you're getting up there. You're okay right?" she asks as she notices Libby is just beginning to be putting real effort into it. Liberty dials up the weight and slowly works up to her limit. She presses 95 tons repeatedly, and fails on 100 even more. Eventually she slumps, soaked with sweat from her straining. Huffing and puffing, she steps away from the bar, "Well...darn. 100 tons is such a nice round number, but 95 is pretty awesome right? I never even imagined I was half this strong!" She steps over to give Kara another hug, but stops herself as she looks down at her sweaty body. Instead she offers another high five, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this.' Out comes her phone and she starts to take a picture of the weight machine, but once more stops, "Umm, is it okay to take a picture? I don't want to blow any secrets you guys might have." Kara Zor-El claps lightly. "Yep. 95's pretty much where Solarflare is, and he's a Tamaranean. Very VERY nice." She grins and gives a high five. Then pauses when asked about taking a picture. Good question. Robin would probably be all security conscious but ... I mean... the Hall of Justice has stuff like this, and they have public tours. "Um.. I guess it's okay. I mean... it's not like you're going to the security grid or something." Libby grins and pops a few pictures, "Oh my. That is totally going on my site." She titters a bit, "Wow. Wow. Oh...sorry. Yes. I had my friend shoot me. We were testing to see how touch I was. I already sort of knew I could take getting shot, but we thought it would be a good idea to see how it worked in um, testing. So the next time it happened in real life you know, then it wouldn't freak me out as much." She flips through the gallery on her phone, then holds out a picture of her standing in a junkyard, beaming at the camera with a large selection of bulletholds in her t-shirt. Kara Zor-El looks at the pictures curiously. She was never so happy about getting bulletholes in HER clothes. Main good thing about the uniform was it's Kryptonian - just as invulnerable as she is. She smiles a bit. "Yeah... they kinda tickle don't they." She looks around at the gym, trying to figure out what else to show Libby. "So um.... what else..." She dismisses the idea of sparring - she's had enough of accidentally hurting teammates in there, let alone someone she just met. "Um... oh do you have any enemies?" "Enemies? Well, I have Ra girl who...oh. You mean super villain types? No. Nothing like that. I haven't even fought anyone with a cape yet. Just people with guns and stuff. And...I don't think bullets tickle. I'm not as tough as you." She pulls her phone back, and as she starts to tuck it back into her underwear she pauses, then says "Would it be too weird to ask for a picture together? I would totally appreciate it." Kara Zor-El peers at the picture. "Oh sorry. I just assumed since you were all smiley after getting shot in the pictures." She pauses. "Oh um... a picture? Sure why not." she shrugs. "I'm going to head out a little later to get some pizza if you want to join me. I know this great place in New York." She looks around. "Do you want a picture together or just me or what?" "Both if I can?" She lifts the phone up then says "Say Cheese!" She ops off a photo, then steps over to stand next to Kara, holding the phone out as far as she can. She grins at Kara and says, "Thanks for doing this. I am sure you totally get tired of doing this." Then she fumbles with the phone before holding it out again in order to take another snapshot. Pulling the phone back she peers at the picture, "Oh, that is perfect." She offers the phone to Kara for her approval. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit as she looks at the pictures. "Oh it's no problem, I don't really get as many people as you think asking for that. At least you didnt ask me to be doing something like lifting something up or stuff like that." She shakes her head. "So anyway, oh... I should give you my phone number." Libby checks the phone again, grinning at the picture. Then she puts it back in her shorts and leans close to give poor Kara a sweaty one armed hug. "Thanks again. You've totally made my day. Again! And...did you just say pizza in New York? Like New York City? Seriously? I am fast I guess, but I don't know if I'm up to running to New York city just yet." Oh! Out comes the phone again, "This is my Hero Girl phone, we can totally trade numbers. But I tend to lose this one, but I'll transfer your number to one I don't take out heroing, so it is safe." Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "um... yeah I mean I could fly us there. I do that." She reaches over to her hip and a hole appears in the middle of the air. Kara puts her hand in it and pulls out a phone. The dimensional rip in space closes and she opens her phone. "okay so what's your number. Mine is 999-787-7475." (999-SUP-RGRL) Libby lifts her brows up high, "Fly? Fly us? Seriously? Like...really?" She starts to shake with her excitement, focusing enough to put the number into her phone and put it away. She gives her number, which is completely random. "That would be so amazingly cool. If you are serious, I would so love to go. I can't even begin to describe how much I like that idea." Kara Zor-El nods. "Yeah ... I know. The whole flying thing is actually my favorite thing. Really freeing. Okay so give me your number and we'll make plans to do that." Liberty nods and repeats the number for Kara. "Okay. Well, I don't want to keep you. It has been really nice meeting you for real this time Supergirl. Amazing actually. And thank you for letting me test my stuff out on your mahines." Kara Zor-El smiles. "It's actually Cyborg's and the Titans' machine, but you're welcome. I mean... if there's anything else you want to try out here, feel free. I'm just going to use the weights a little more though okay?" Liberty is sorely tempted by all the nifty stuff in the gym. "You're sure it wouldn't be a bother?" She looks over at the treadmill and says, "I would really like to try that treadmill some more if that's okay with you." Kara Zor-El flips the switches on the weights to max. "Sure. Shouldnt be any more fire hazard after all right?" She lifts up the weight, pauses, puts it down briefly to pick up the remote from the floor, then resumes lifting the weight while checking the channels on the TV. "*singing* I love you You love me" *click- change channel* "I'm not your brother... I'm your HUSBAND" "NO... you're my brother AND my husban-" *click - change channels* "Still no response from the Man of Steel about his cousin's recent ra-" *CLICK- definitely change channel* "Great scott! I better use my super tentacle untying powers to -" *CLICK - change channel!!!!!* "And for only $9.95...." okay. Libby strains at the treadmill enjoying how it feels to let herself open up and strain for all she's worth at it. The feel of realizing her potential. Her bare feet slap at the surface of the treadmill rapidly as she finds herself unable to turn away from the tv as the string of commercials flash by. Kara Zor-El watches about the need people have to buy a combination icy drink maker and toaster oven. "I could use that." she says to herself, still holding the weight overhead. She looks over to Libby. "How's that going now speedwise?" Libby looks over at Kara and says, "You want that? Seriously? But you guys have everything here. Why would you want a toaster oven?" She slows down a bit then says, "I got a bit faster. But the shoes actually help a bit, expectially now that my feet are sweaty. I'm losing some traction." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I don't know. What if I want to make frozen pizza." Sure, she doesn't actually need to eat for weeks or months or longer with that Kryptonian metabolism. But she still does. Mainly because Earth junk food is delicious. "Have you ever tried to make pizza with heat vision? It just doesn't come out quite right." Libby laughs and shakes her head, "No. I can't say I have. I aint got heat vision. But if your heat vision doesn't cook your pizzas well, why don't you just put them in the oven? I am betting you guys have some amazing ovens in your kitchen here. It is easy. Even if you don't really know how to cook. I taught one of my roommate's." Kara Zor-El shrugs and rubs her head a bit. "I dunno." Does she even remember she's holding 250,000 tons? "What if I also want a nice fruit smoothie at the same time?" Kara Zor-El points at the screen. "It can do both. Three payments of $9.95? That's pretty good." Libby tilts her head, sweat running pretty well by now. She holds on to the hands and stares at Kara a bit, "Well...I guess you'd have to put some fruit and yogurt in your blender then, with some ice. I guess you got all those things too. Do you actually cook? Or make smoothies?" Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Well I can't make smoothies. I don't have an icy drink maker, now do I?" She pauses. "I think Garth broke the blender.... It got gummed up with Tofu or something" "For real? You've got a billion dollar gym in a crazy skyscraper...and you only had one blender, and it was a cheap one that you could bust with tofu?" Liberty laughs and shakes her head, "Well, still...don't buy that. Buy a real blender. Something stainless steel and sexy. They got blenders you could drop cement ice cubes into them and they'd spit out creamy smooth deliciousness." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "OH but how about that? The thundershirt anxiety wrap for dogs!" she says as another As Seen on TV product comes up. She frowns a bit. "First would need to figure out how to get it on Krypto. I mean he doesn't hate me like he used to but he still growls at me a lot." Yawning, guarding Kara is a fulltime job but Tre has been doing a good job so far. But now doing his normal check, he stretches out a bit and hears voices as he nears the gym. Quirking a brow, he walks in and notices a girl in underwear and a t-shirt which honestly he doesn't mind, then he sees Kara. "Umm..hey Kara whats up?" he asks. Though one would wonder where Tre was when Terra tried to arrest Kara earlier in the day whiles she tried to relax incognito on the beach. Well that does explain it. Kara doesn't bother mentioning it though. "Oh Shenlong.... hey." she says while holding the weight still. Yep - she's remembering to use codenames "Shenlong this is ... um... Hero Girl, she's a friend I met on the beach." Kara introduces the two again in summary form. "Hero Girl, Shenlong. Shenlong, Hero Girl" Liberty slowly eases her pace down to a human level jog as Tre enters the room and yawns. She drags a hand over her brow and gives him a wave while she looks him over, "Hello Shenlong." Then in Mandarin she asks, "The Spirit Dragon? Please forgive me for saying, you don't look Chinese." Finally coming to a stop she hops off the treadmill, the muscles in her thighs shaking from the effort she just put into her run. Yeah where was he? Though he had been a bit preoccupied due to a few things he was working on. "Nice to meet you Hero Girl." he says as he bows his head to her. "Sorry about earlier Supergirl." he frowns. Yeah, someone who has been more busy then normal is still getting the hang of all the work he has now. "Well, I could tell you about myself, but then thats giving a bit too much information. All I will say is don't judge a book by it's cover." he says to Libby. Leaning up aginst the wall, Tre studies Libby for a long moment then looks to Kara. "Everything alright?" he asks here. Kara Zor-El puts down the weight, then leans against it while she takes out her phone to call the number on the screen. Yep, that's just what she could use so Krypto doesn't always growl at her. "Yeah. Everything's okay. Went to the beach yesterday. Terra tried to arrest me so I froze her and took her back here to talk to Starfire about what happened. Now she understands about the red kryptonite stuff. Well... a well as Terra does. Sometimes I'm not sure she's ... you know... entirely. Yeah." Liberty shakes out one leg, then the next, following up with her arms. As she does the cool down stuff she looks from Supegirl to Tre, then back. "Umm...If you guys need to talk family business I guess I should go." She looks around the room, then once she spies the burnt remains of her right shoe and sock she picks them up before heading over to get the left. Kara Zor-El calls after Libby as she heads out. "Call me. you have my number. We'll do that pizza thing."